


Body Language

by JustAFrenchGirl



Series: Sabriel and raining days [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One Shot, part of a series, slight AU
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une promenade dans les rues de la ville peut amener à une réflexion sur le langage corporel. Ici, c'est celui de du couple Sam/Gabriel que j'ai essayé de décrire afin d'en faire un petit one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Language

**Author's Note:**

> Ce one-shot peut être lu comme la suite ou tout à indépendamment des autres.  
> Peut-être vu comme une fanfic se déroulant dans un monde légèrement alternatif.  
> C'est à vous de décider!  
> Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Gabriel et Sam décidèrent d’aller faire un tour dans les rues de la ville où ils avaient décidé de s’installer il y a maintenant quelque mois. Il n’y avait pas de raison de particulière à leur sortie, ils voulaient juste passer du temps ensemble. Ils mirent leurs manteaux, ouvrirent la porte, la verrouillèrent et partirent.

Ils marchaient proches l’un de l’autre en se tenant la main, sans nécessairement se parler : les mots n’étaient pas nécessaires entre eux ; les sentiments qu’ils partageaient leur avaient permis d’apprendre à parfaitement décrypter leur langage corporel, après tout, leurs âmes étaient des âmes sœurs. Un simple sourire tendre en se regardant dans les yeux signifiait bien plus pour eux qu’un simple « je t’aime ». Ainsi, marcher main dans la main dans les rues de la ville pouvait simplement signifier « je suis heureux de passer du temps avec toi ».

Ils tournèrent au coin d’une rue et passèrent devant la librairie de Chuck, celui-ci qui était en train de réarranger sa vitrine leur fit un signe de la main. Les deux compagnons répondirent à Chuck avec leurs mains libres. Ils traversèrent la rue et continuèrent en direction du parc. Ils croisèrent la vieille Lucy, la langue de vipère de la ville, qui leur lança un regard noir. Gabriel, étant lui-même, c’est-à-dire l’Embrouilleur en personne, lui tira la langue tel un enfant.

Sam tira sur leurs mains jointes pour qu’ils puissent continuer à avancer. Gabriel le regarda et haussa des épaules tout en disant « Ben, quoi? »; il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Sam, qui sourit malgré lui.

Ils continuèrent à marcher, toujours main dans la main.

**Author's Note:**

> Commentaires (positifs et/ou négatifs) et kudos sont les bienvenus (promis, je ne mords pas!).


End file.
